


This subject's greatest pleasure

by ExtraPenguin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin
Summary: After General Assaiyis returns from conquering systems for the Empire, the Empress invites her to serve her in a different way as well.





	This subject's greatest pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexandria (heartfullofelves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/gifts).



The vast machinery behind the throne room's main doors clunked into action. The Empress heard the outer doors rumble open, halt, and rumble closed again, in a way only a tonne of hull-grade steel could, heavy and unwilling to overcome inertia. The inner doors of the entry airlock started their parting with the same sounds.

From her raised dais, the Empress could see the red-clad woman rendered puny between the opening doors. Before the Empress, everyone was – after all, she was the Empress of the Galaxy.

General Assaiyis traversed the distance between door and dais with a gait slightly more efficient than what she used on the parade grounds and to appointments of her own, head unbowed and spine straight despite the oppressive vastness of the audience chamber. At the foot of the dais, she prostrated herself with military precision. "This worthless general has returned from the outlands at Your Majesty's request."

"Please rise." Assaiyis rose. "What did you bring me this time?"

Assaiyis bowed in perfect compliance with etiquette and said, "The last fifteen systems of the Scylla sector have been brought under Your control. The Empire now holds the entire spiral arm."

"Very good, General." The Empress rose from her throne. "Perhaps you could accompany me on a walk through the gardens, while you explain the course of battle?"

"It would be my pleasure," Assaiyis said. She walked a respectful half-step behind her Empress and regaled her with a measured tale of space warfare and the psychological battles that preceded it. The Empress knew Assaiyis would mind the Imperial retinue's potential loose mouths and leave out anything not considered fit for the public domain, but even with those edits, it was a pleasant tale, albeit one not rendered gripping due to Assaiyis's lack of storytelling gift.

The gardens were set on a terraced lattice of varying gravities, hydrated at the top by watery mist akin to the interior of a cloud, and at the bottom by human labor and the running rivulets that flowed into the water recycling system. It was a work of art, but also a fanciful map, a plant for every world of the Empire, carefully selected to represent the planets' external and internal characters. At the heart of it all was a stream of water twisted through the skies by masterful manipulation of artificial gravity, a symbol of all the Empire was capable of.

"Another fifteen systems, you said?" The Empress asked once the story had ended. "It seems I shall need another fifteen flowers for my gardens. Perhaps my General would like to come to my office to consult?"

"It would be this subject's greatest pleasure," Assaiyis said with a bow. Obediently she followed after her Empress, half a step behind her, head bowed in respect.

They shed all Imperial attendants at the office door. Within this sanctum of Imperial power, the Empress had deafened and blinded the walls.

The door clicked closed. The Empress hooked her fingers into the collar of General Assaiyis's uniform and pulled. "My General," she purred. "On your knees."

Assaiyis obeyed without second thought, head bowed, her uniform like a fresh bloodstain against the steel-grey floor. Another order, and her head rose like a plant grew towards the Sun.

The Empress cupped her face. "Whatever should I do with you, I wonder."

"Whatever you wish," Assaiyis said. "I am yours. I live to serve."

"Good," the Empress whispered. She considered for a moment and swept her eyes over the room before deciding on a course of action. She walked to her desk and sat. "Come."

Obediently, Assaiyis came over on her hands and knees. She stopped at her Empress's feet, back to the desk.

The next bit required a bit more setup. The Empress lifted her skirts, allowed to encumber her as she'd never need to do physical labor of any sort, and said, "If you won't use that tongue of yours for speaking, you should put it to better use."

"Yes, My Empress," Assaiyis said, bowed, and shuffled closer.

Assaiyis's first touch was an almost reverent nuzzle of the slit and clit. Once she'd gotten her nose wet, she exhaled onto the Empress, making her twitch, and licked the clit. A shudder of pleasure ran through the Empress at that initial contact, and when Assaiyis reverently licked, the Empress gripped the back of Assaiyis's head and pulled her in. The strangled noise Assaiyis made was music to her ears.

"You could stand to press a little bit harder," the Empress said. She stroked the back of Assaiyis's head.

Assaiyis said what had likely intended to be words of assent against the Empress's labia, sending little tremors of pleasure up from her cunt, and then returned to her task. Now she held her tongue and lips much closer save when she had to pull out to breathe.

The Indefatigable General, Terror of the Reaches, the Right Hand of Death, so many ominous appellations, yet the woman they described was so obediently on her knees before the Empress, heeding her every whim and command. The cold satisfaction of wielding power curled up at the base of her spine and mixed with the arousal pooling in her belly.

A shiver ran through her as Assaiyis licked her clit just so. "Again," she ordered. Assaiyis did as asked, and the Empress's hips twitched; she tangled her fingers more properly in Assaiyis's hair and held her head in place while she ground against Assaiyis's mouth, chasing that sensation again and again-

Pleasure came to her like a spray came from a waterfall, rising from beneath and making her twitch. It flooded her veins and made her shudder from her very core. Dimly, she was aware of her grip growing loose and Assaiyis slipping from her grasp.

A few moments of calm breathing later, she had regained her composure enough to turn back to Assaiyis. The other woman was breathing raggedly trying to catch her breath, and the stains on her face made a possessive thrill run through the Empress. She saw the tension still running through Assaiyis and pressed the ball of her foot to Assaiyis's crotch; Assaiyis shivered, then slowly rocked herself twice against the offered foot before trembling and collapsing into an attempt at the prostration the Empress was supposed to be greeted in.

The Empress rearranged her skirts, those symbols of the fact that she would never have to do a day of manual labor and could thus dress as inconveniently as she pleased, and waited. When Assaiyis looked recovered enough, she said, "Rise, General Assaiyis."

Assaiyis clambered to her feet. She was less steady than usual, but would soon be fit for public consumption.

"I invited you to discuss the matter of flowers for my garden," the Empress said. "Which type would you recommend?"

A shuddering breath. "Hydrangeas, for fourteen of them. For the fifteenth – Eakh'ng Vridam – I think a lily of the valley would best capture the spirit."

"Very good. I shall bear your suggestions in mind while talking to the gardener. Now, where was it that you were going next?"

"The other side of the galaxy from my previous destination. Some worlds near the rim are rebelling."

The Empress nodded. Just a bit of talking shop, and Assaiyis had recovered to her usual state. "Come back soon. And wipe your face before you go."

"Ah-" Assaiyis looked chagrined. She pulled out one of those wipe-alls the military members seemed to carry around as standard issue, cleaned her face, and with one final bow went out the door. An attendant would no doubt show her the way out.

General Assaiyis was such a nice find. After the galaxy was fully in her hands, the Empress would have to see about basing her in the Capital System for more convenient access at all hours.


End file.
